With A Body Like Sugar
by KanraToshi
Summary: sequel to Sugar Sweet – Peter manages to drag Edmund dancing


**Title: **With a Body like Sugar

**Author: **Chuchino37

**Series: **The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing: **Edmund/Peter

**Warnings: **SLASH, which means guy/guy; don't like, don't read.

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **sequel to Sugar Sweet – Peter manages to drag Edmund dancing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia…or the characters. I just managed to fall back in love with the series over break and love Skandar more than every after watching the movie. *fangirl in daydream world*

* * *

Despite contrary belief, the two Pevensie brothers actually bickered a lot. Even after being kings in Narnia for years, the inner immature boyish nature was still apparent. The morning started off as any others – with another argument in the brothers' bedroom.

"Come on Ed!" Peter tried to convince his younger brother. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Really Pete? Really?" Edmund cried out in frustration. "You really think I would buy that crap?" He actually sort of succeeded in looking a bit angry and annoyed until he made the mistake of turning back to look at Peter.

Peter was staring back at him with a sad puppy dog look on his face. The way his golden blond bangs fell into his clear blue eyes, those full red pouty lips…

Edmund groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle here.

"Keep it down in there!" There were a few banging sounds echoing down the hallway, and Susan's sleepy voice reached their ears.

Oops, maybe yelling so early in the morning wasn't such a good idea. A grumpy Susan was never good.

"Okay, okay," Edmund whispered, pacing back to the bed where Peter was sitting…now bouncing on.

He had a happy look on his face – the puppy face gone as he grinned widely. Edmund could just imagine a puppy tail behind him, wagging in delight.

He groaned again – what had he got himself into?

* * *

Dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt, loose jeans, and his purple converse, Edmund stood on the side of the street with his arms folded.

Peter was standing next to him, with a white t-shirt, so thin it was almost see-through and black cargos.

"Come on Ed." He said, trying to convince Edmund. "Don't chicken out on me now."

"'m not a chicken," Edmund protested weakly and stamped his foot down for good measure.

"Prove it then." Peter said smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

Growling, Edmund unfolded his arms, and proceeded to march across the street, where that horrible building (in his opinion) stood.

Peter laughed at Edmund's expression. "God, Ed," he smiled, running to catch up to his brother. "I just don't understand why you would hate the idea of coming to a club this much. It's not even a gay bar. Or a strip club!" He added.

Edmund's face flushed scarlet. "Not here," he hissed.

"I mean, you didn't have any regrets dancing at the school right?" Peter pondered. "Even if Lucy had to blackmail and forced you."

"That was a bloody school dance." Edmund shook his head. "I mean, there were schoolmasters watching and everything."

"You still danced Ed," Peter shrugged. "And I'm not ashamed to admit it, but wow, could you dance!" He laughed.

Edmund smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet," he said, and walked bravely toward the entrance of the club.

Peter smiled, knowing he'd won that little argument as well.

* * *

Edmund was fast having doubts of why he even hated the club in the first place. He decided that the club's lighting of neon lights flashing was just perfect enough so that he could see the shine of Peter's light golden locks.

The pounding of the music made him almost feel Peter's heartbeats, and the way Peter's clear blue eyes now tainted with lust raked down Edmund's body, drinking in the sight of his brother dancing to the rhythm.

As another fast song pounded through the speakers, Peter felt Edmund shift closer to him, grinding up against him. Peter groaned; the feeling of another hot body against his was making him feel aroused.

He didn't have that much to drink, so he was still sober enough in his mind to know that grabbing Edmund by his shoulders and just taking him there on the dance floor was NOT such a good idea.

But then Edmund had the nerve to pant, his lips right next to Peter's ears, the sounds sending shivers down Peter's back, and the notion of common sense just flew out the window.

Moaning softly, he began to move back, weaving through the crowded dance floor, to the back where it was darker and less crowded.

He looked down at his younger brother, who was usually the sensible and cautious one, but tonight didn't seem like one of those days, and he latched onto Peter's neck and started sucking.

Knowing he couldn't fight this battle, he led Edmund to the bathroom entrance, and hurried him into one of the stalls. Locking it, he trapped Edmund against the wall, and closed his eyes as Edmund continued his administrations.

"God Ed," he murmured. "What happened to the club being an evil building?"

Edmund shrugged, not bothering to answer and instead, lifted his shirt above his head and flung it to the ground besides him. "Being horny overrules evil buildings." He stated simply.

"I'll say," Peter murmured in agreement, before kneeling down and undoing Edmund's fly.

Taking Edmund's cock out of his boxers ("Black Edmund, really? Are you going onto a goth streak here?") he licked the tip, tasting pre-cum.

Edmund's back arched, and he trusted his hips forwards, trying to feel Peter more, but was held back.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Peter said winking. "You have to go through the same torture you put me through out there."

"But Pete," Edmund whined.

"No buts Ed." Peter shook his fingers teasingly. "You had no idea how hard it was for me not to just pounce on you out there."

And so, he took Ed in, little by little. His hands kept Edmund's hips from thrusting. Edmund made a strangled voice in the back of his throat, and Peter flicked his tongue out on the underside of his cock.

Edmund gasped. "No…fair…" he breathed.

"Who said anything about fair dear brother?" Peter said, his voice husky and low.

As he bobbed his head faster, taking more of Edmund into his mouth, he felt Edmund's body began to writhe above him.

"Pete….Pete….not….longer…ugh," he moaned before he shot his load, gagging Peter a bit.

Peter tried swallowing all of it, but a few squirts landed across his cheek and there was a few drops dribbling down his chin.

Edmund opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing during his climax. He stared into the face of his brother, his red lips glossy with Ed's cum on it.

He fumbled into the pockets of his jeans and reached for his phone. With a flip and a few buttons, he now had the moment captured and saved as his main background photo.

He laughed at the expression on Peter's face and he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Seriously Pete," he teased. "Your face just screams 'SEX' right now."

"Still," grumbled Pete. "Did you have to save it on your phone? What if Lucy sees? What then?"

"Lucy already knows about us, Pete, 'member?" Edmund reminded him lightly.

"It'll still scar her," Peter mumbled. "And what about Mum?" he retorted.

Edmund didn't even bother answering that. "Too much talking, not enough loving your king." He smirked.

"King?" Peter smiled. "Please, I'm the HIGH King." He reminded Edmund teasingly. "You're just King."

"Just huh?" Edmund growled. "I'll show you just."

He unzipped Peter's cargos, and pulled them down. Licking his fingers and coating them in saliva, he finger-fucked Peter, going deep in him, and yet, only grazing his sweet spot.

"UGH, ED!" Peter whined, his head thrown back, his blonde locks sweaty against his forehead.

Edmund moaned also, and in one quick thrust, he was buried up deep in his brother. Their gasps sounded much louder, echoing within the small space.

"Ed,….oh…there!" Peter gasped, his body shaking.

Edmund grunted, and angle his thrusts up in the direction Peter asked. Peter's cries reached a pitch higher than Ed thought it could go.

With a sobbed cry of "ED!" Peter came, his sperm coating the stall's floor. Edmund quickly followed, moaning Peter's name and shooting inside him.

Both boys were sweaty, and tired. Edmund pulled out of Peter's ass slowly, some of his cum still dripping out of it.

Edmund chuckled. "I did want a picture of that also, but I bet you'll kill me for that."

"Damn right I will." Peter said, laughing.

* * *

When Peter finally had the strength to sit up and dress himself, he cleaned off the floor as best he can, and helped Edmund up too.

Edmund laughed as he realized Peter's shirt clung to him, his sweat making the white fabric completely transparent.

He licked his lips, but Peter saw the movement. "No, Ed." He said laughing. "I'm tired enough as it is."

Edmund groaned in disappointment but Peter pulled out his cell to check the time.

"Crap, and it's almost 1am!" he said. "Mom'll kill us if she catches us out this late."

Together, he and Edmund exited the bathroom and the club.

Walking out the front door, they started the long walk back home. "You know Ed," Peter said, making small talk. "Remind me to drag you out to a club more often. It really turns me on when you dance."

Edmund laughed breathlessly. "You sure you just didn't like it for the sex?" he asked teasingly.

"Nah…okay, so maybe it was partially that, but dang, you can dance." Peter laughed. "Where did you learn rhythm?"

Edmund blushed. "Back in Narnia, the girls dragged me to some of the dance lessons." Peter burst out laughing, his laughs echoing down the dark silent streets.

"Shhh!" Edmund said. "You'll make everyone up!"

Peter made a face. "The reasonable Edmund is back." He whined.

"Pete," Edmund warned. "There are plenty of dark alleyways I can use to my advantage."

Peter's face broke into a sly grin. "Is that an offer, King Just?" he laughed.

Edmund winked mysteriously and headed off in the night, his brother – his lover – following him home.

* * *

**A/N: So there is my attempt at a sequel, written in under 3 hours :) Well...I took breaks in between (a LOT), but when I actually sat down to write...I figured it was around 3 hours. I would like to point out that this would be like in the modern world, with modern technology (explaining the cellphones). Just kinda wanted to add that part in. Seems like the mischievous, teasing thing Edmund would do. **

**Hope you enjoyed! And you know, that little button is just down there waiting to be pressed ^^**


End file.
